Just you & I
by minimary16
Summary: Both Seth and Dean knew what to expect from that draft but none of them wanted to accept it. [Ambrollins, one-shot]


**A/N - With the draft tonight, I've been feeling quite sad with this possibility of splitting Ambrollins. I just had to let it out and the best way to do that was to write about it. Hope you guys will enjoy this short one-shot. _Lyrics in italic are from the song ''Angels and Demons'' by Front Porch Step._**

* * *

Seth knew. Dean knew it too. That championship match would be their last. With the draft coming, they both knew they would end up on different paths. Nobody really knew what was going to happen, but deep down inside they could feel it. With the ending the creative came up with, it was obvious. A draw. A fucking draw. No one could tell which one was the best. They were both on top of their game and Steph would choose Seth without a doubt, leaving Dean for his brother Shane. That was the obvious choice and the dumbest.

Seth made his way to Dean's room once they were back at the hotel. His whole body was hurting from that brutal fight and so did his soul. He quickly looked around, making sure no one was there before he grabbed a key in his pocket and sneaked inside his former brother's room. Most people knew about them, but he couldn't risk being seen by fans.

Dean was already lying down on his bed. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He knew who it was without looking, but he wanted to see him. He needed to see him. The sadness on his face hurt him more than he could imagine. Seth crawled into the bed and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as Dean was wrapping his arm around him to bring him closer.

They just stayed there, in silence. None of them could talk. Both knew how this whole thing made the other feel. They didn't need to talk about it. They could easily read the other's mind. They had always been this way. Since the day they met in FCW. Seth sighed as I remembered the first time his eyes laid on Dean.

 _You've got two eyes that took me by surprise when you walked by.  
I think that I could die a thousand deaths and still turn out just fine,  
If I could just see your face every day of my life_

The first match they had together, they immediately clicked. They never talked to each other but still, they were both thrown in a last-minute match up. Both of them had some background experience and they were both professional but it's always hard to wrestle with someone you don't know. When Seth's eyes laid on Dean a few minutes before they had to get into that ring, it took his breath away. His eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were already reading his soul. When they got in that ring, magic happened. That was the only word they could find to describe it. After that day, they never left each other's side. They were best friends, they became brothers and now they were lovers. It took Dean long enough to finally admit he had feelings for Seth, but the once two-toned man didn't want to push him. He knew he was in love with Dean since their time in FCW, but he was a patient man. He chose to cherish every moment they had together instead of pushing him too far. He couldn't lose him. A tear fell from Seth's eye as he remembered every little moment of happiness he shared with Dean.

 _Well I see you're sad but we're both sad, and I see you cry and it makes me mad._

Dean just couldn't think straight. He couldn't imagine his life without Seth. He knew that the brand split didn't mean they had to break up what they had, but knowing that they would be on totally different schedule scared the shit out of him. He just got Seth back on the road with him after his long-term absence due to his injury. When his boyfriend was out of the picture, Dean had a very hard time keeping it together. He missed him so much but he could still visit him every time he had a day off. Now, with the split, when either of them would have free time, the other might be on the other side of the earth. Dean felt Seth's tears crashed onto his shoulder and it made him clench his fist. They couldn't do that to them. They knew they were a couple. It wasn't a secret. Although they were being extra careful not to let the fans know about them, their boss knew exactly what was going on between them. Why would they split them? Was it all worth it?

 _I see the good in all your bad. Let's take this shitty life we have,  
And throw it down the drain and run away. Just you & I_

"We should get the hell out of here…" Dean said, breaking the silence.

Seth wiped his tears away as he looked at his boyfriend eyes, confused. What was he talking about?

"Just you and I." Dean let out in a sigh. "We should just jump in my car and drive as far away as possible."

"We can't… do that." Seth replied. "We worked our ass off to get to where we are today. We can't risk losing all that."

"Why not?"

Seth looked at Dean, trying to see if he really was serious about this. Was he willing to give up everything for him? Did he really want to toss it all in the trash just because they were splitting them? What he saw in his beautiful blue eyes told him that he was serious. Seth's heart skipped a beat, thinking about how much he loved Dean. How much this man changed his life. How much he changed his life too.

 _You're the angel that gives me reason but I can't begin to count my demons.  
Somehow you still keep me dreamin'. You let me know my life has meaning. _

An hour later, Seth was sitting on the passenger seat in Dean's car. His boyfriend was driving them somewhere, anywhere. They had no idea where there were going. They just agreed to run away together. Screw them. The roads were empty, which was pretty normal for the time of night. After a while, Dean decided to pull over near a lake. Both guys got out of the car and just stood there, watching the horizon. The view was breathtaking even if everything was dark. Dean lied down on the hood of his car and asked Seth to join him. They spent the night talking about them, about their past, about their future, about their friends, about their love for each other, but they didn't talk about that stupid draft. They were far away from that now and all that mattered in that very moment was them.

 _I love you more than words can say but I can't take your breath away_

"You know we'll have to go back, huh?" Seth said as the sun was slowly rising on the horizon. "You can't just run away from your dream just because of me."

"I know." Dean let out in a sigh. "I just thought that taking off like that would make us forget about all this crap for a moment…"

Seth took his boyfriend's hand and kissed it slowly. Dean let out a nervous laugh. He tried to be tough for Seth, but he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

 _I thought that you should know that I'll forever love you so._

Why the hell did this whole thing felt like a break-up? WWE could split them if they wanted but it didn't mean his life with Seth would be over. It would be a hell lot more difficult but he refused to think it was over. Dean rested his forehead against Seth's and forced a smile on his face.

 _And love don't tell us what to do.  
It only shows us what we need. _

The kissed they shared was exactly the same they had shared for all those years: passionate and full of love. It was a reminder of their story. They loved each other and no one could ever take that away from them.

 _And whenever I'm alone with you,  
I know I'm where I want to be_


End file.
